(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer game machine for displaying images of dice.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In most game machines that display images of dice on a screen, such as mahjong game machines, the dice are controlled by push button switches.
However, pressing a push button switch is far from the feeling of "throwing dice" and does not provide a sense of reality. Game machines that offer "simulation games" allowing the player to enjoy situations similar to real operating conditions are popular and in increasing demand today. This goes for game machines that display dice on a screen. With this type of machine also, the feeling of "throwing dice" is desired, which will add value to the game machine.